


Armani

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Derek is kind of a blockhead, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Sterek-Derek smells Armani on Stiles. Misunderstandings and shenanigans." For mabuhaylyn on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armani

**Author's Note:**

  * For [press05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/gifts).



Stiles does not wear cologne. 

Most of the pack doesn’t, in fact. The same goes with perfume or really strong soaps. It irritates the members with super senses, so there really isn’t much of a point. In fact, Derek knows only one person that comes close to being loosely considered “pack” that does. Danny. 

Danny pulls it off, for the most part. He’s not around the pack enough for it to be much of a bother, although there’s a chance it’s going to happen a lot more since Jackson’s been dragging him to meetings. It’s strong and kind of makes Derek want to sneeze every time they stand too close. He’s not sure how Scott stands it at all. 

But the short of it is that Danny is the only one that wears cologne and Stiles doesn’t. 

So naturally, when his boyfriend comes walking into the loft an hour later than he said he would,  _wreaking_ of Armani, Derek has every fucking right to be suspicious. 

They’re supposed to be having a “movie date”, Stiles insists upon them every Friday night after he’s done with lacrosse and school. It’s nothing more than trolling Netflix and eating bad microwave popcorn after they shoo Peter away from the night. Stiles says it’s their only chance to ever have time away from the rest of the “puppies”. Derek always has to put a lot of effort into not rolling his eyes. 

But in walks smiles, smelling not only like Armani, but like he’s been practically  _rolling_ in Mahealani’s bed. 

Stiles looks a little frantic as he walks in, “Sorry, I know I’m late. My phone’s battery died and-” he stops as when he sees the scowl forming on Derek’s face, “What’s with the face, Sourwolf?” 

“Where the hell have you been?” It sounds harsh, but he doesn’t care. He’s fucking pissed. 

“Well if you would just-“ 

“You smell like Danny! Have you been with him this  whole time?”

“Calm down! I’m tryin-“ 

“Did you sleep with him?”

Stiles jaw drops at that, but he doesn’t look guilty. He looks furious. “Wow! Just fucking wow! Who do you take me for, Derek? I thought you trusted me more than that!” 

And then Derek  _does_  feel guilty. Because he does trust Stiles more than that, or at least he should But once again he acted like a dumbass and acted without thinking. 

“Now, before I was so rudely interrupted.” Stiles crosses his arms, with a scowl that looks completely unnatural on his face. “I fell on top of my lunch tray at school this afternoon, Danny was the only one that had an extra clean shirt in the locker room to loan me. I’m late because I had to run home and change my shirt.” 

Derek’s shoulders drop at that. “Stiles…” 

“I can’t believe you. You honestly thought I cheated on you? That’s just great, I’m glad you trust me so much.” He drops his arms and heads back to the door, “I’m going home, if I stay here my head’s probably going to explode in some kind of rage induced aneurysm.” 

“Stiles…” 

“Just…just fuck off, Derek.” He slams the door behind him and Derek is left standing in the middle if his loft, feeling like a complete dumbass. 

He knows he needs to figure out how he’s going to make up for this, and it’s going to be hard as hell. 


End file.
